Five Dates
by iamrebornthruhim
Summary: Who knew that in a series of 5 dates that Lithuania could make Belarus fall for him.


**Hello my lovelies! I'm sorry I haven't updated my other stories and I will work on them, I promise. Just not at the moment. Anyway's, this story is going to made up of short chapters and won't be very long. It's a gift fic to the lovely scottie . iggy (i've been meaning to give her a fic for a while now) so I hope you guys all enjoy it!**

**Warnings! there are none**

**I do not own Hetalia. I simply own this plot and the characters in it.**

* * *

><p>Belarus looked at her vanity, trying to wrap her head around the fact that she was preparing for a date. She hadn't been on one since a couple of hundred years ago and that one ended with her date running away screaming in fear because her outfit she had chosen to wear (granted, normal people didn't go to Italian dinner dressed up as a zombie but she wasn't dressed up THAT scary). She checked her outfit again, adjusting her spiked leather belt before taking a deep breath.<p>

_'Why am I acting so skittish about a date, with Lithuania no less!'_ It was a surprise that the timid man asked her out. She had been prepared to reject him but before she could utter her words of rejection, he shoved tickets at her face. She took them with a glare, which morphed into pleasant surprise when she read what the tickets were for.

"You're asking me on a date to a rock concert?"

"Yes." He hadn't stuttered his reply but he was clearly nervous. It seemed like his nerves took control of his mouth for he began to stutter apologies.

"I'm sorry for bothering you. Just forget about it-"

"I'll go." Belarus answered, cutting him off mid-sentence. She wouldn't ever forget the look for pure happiness that manifested onto Lithuania's face at that moment. Bringing herself out of the memory, Belarus became aware of her doorbell ringing. She got up, giving her clothes another pat down before making her way to the front door. She violently opened the door, a snarky reply on her lips until she got a good look at her date.

Someone must have helped him dress up for the occasion because Belarus didn't remember Lithuania owning anything like what he was wearing. He wore a beaten up leather jacket, a simple skull shirt, and torn up black jeans. He had a few simple silver bracelets on and wore a bit of eyeliner, making his green eyes stand out vividly against his slightly pale skin.

"Who helped you dress up?" Belarus said in a snarky tone, trying to cover up the fact that in that moment, she found him attractive and was slightly speechless with how well he had goth-ed up.

"I got some suggestions from Japan." Lithuania muttered, running his hands over the jacket self-consciously.

"I'm shocked that the man has a good taste in clothes." She said, before tuning to lock her door, never noticing the stunned yet happy look on Lithuania's face.

"Ready?"

"Y-yeah!" He led her to his car, opening the door up for her. She slid in, watched as he too climbed into the car and drove off, heading to wherever the concert was being held at. The ride was pleasantly short and quiet, giving Belarus a moment to think over the whole situation.

"We're here." Said Lithuania. He parked the car and motioned for her to follow him. Pushing down the urge to punch him for taking control, she begrudgingly followed, taking in the crowds. They went away from the main crowds and instead entered through a side entrance. A security guard gave them a look before he seemed to recognize Lithuania and stepped aside, giving him a nod as he and Belarus walked by.

"Do you know him?" Belarus asked, not willing to admit that she was slightly curious.

"No, but he knows our face because I requested that we enter through side doors." Before Belarus got to ask what he meant by that they entered the stadium. She only got a moment to absorb the scenery before Lithuania nudged them to their front row seats. She was getting more irritated by the second at Lithuania; she wasn't used to someone taking charge and the whole experience just didn't settle well with her.

"Sorry I've been rushing you to get to our seats." Lithuania said almost like he knew that his actions were irritating her. "I just know you don't like crowds so I had hoped to beat all the car and people traffic. It's why we went through the side door so that way we wouldn't have to battle the crowds." Belarus blinked up owlishly at him, surprised by the fact that he knew she didn't like big crowds.

_'Well it actually isn't surprising since we are childhood friends but I'm surprised he remembered such a small thing about me.' _The sat in since for a while and the silence seemed to be affecting Lithuania.

"Do you want something to drink?" Lithuania asked nervously.

"No."

"How about something to eat?"

"No."

"Oh, what about a souvenir?"

"No."

"Oh, okay...How about-"

"How about you shut up until the concert starts?" Belarus hissed at Lithuania, cutting him off mid-sentence. His constant questioning was getting on her last nerves! Lithuania slumped in his seat, looking slightly defeated and uncomfortable.

"Hey Belarus?"

"WHAT!"

"Why did you agree to go on a date with me?" Belarus faced towards him, a snarky remark on the tip of her tongue. But she took in the way Lithuania was messing with his hands, how his legs were shaking up and down (a nervous habit he had since they were kids) and realized that this probably wasn't the best time to be mean. None-the-less, she said the first thing that was on her mind.

"Cause you have free concert tickets and I'm not going to turn down something like that."

"Oh." Lithuania said quietly, almost like he was saying it to himself. He angled his face away from her and stared up at the stage, refusing to look in her general direction. Belarus refused to admit the fact that a knot had formed in her throat at Lithuania's crest fallen expression and instead focused on the stage, where the band members were making their grand entrances. Belarus did her best to ignore Lithuania as she sang to the songs she knew and head-banged to the rest of them. However, she couldn't get the nagging feeling out of her head. Something was compelling her to say sorry to him (even though she had no reason to be sorry). The concert ended with a bang and Belarus had to admit that this was her best date by far, give or take the awkward atmosphere she seemed to have unintentionally created between them.

Their ride back to Belarus's house seemed much longer; the uncomfortable silence probably having something to do with it. After what seemed like forever (when in reality, it was only 30 minutes) they stopped in her driveway. Lithuania, like the gentlemen he is, opened her car door and escorted her to her house.

"Goodnight." He said, a small sad smile on his lips. The knot that was previously in Belarus came back full force and before she even realized what she was doing, she caught hold of his jacket sleeve. He slowly turned back around, his eyes questioning hers.

"Saturday at 1."

"What?"

"On Saturday two weeks from now, at one-o-clock, we are going to see Wrong Turn 4." It took a moment for Lithuania to register what she was saying and when it finally hit him, his face lit up in one of the most dazzling smiles Belarus had ever seen on his face.

"Okay!" He happily waved goodbye and all but skipped to his car, waving bye yet again before driving off. Belarus could feel the corners of her mouth twitching but she ignored it in favor of rethinking her sudden impulse and the warm feeling that was filling up her chest.

_'Well it looks like I have another date.'_

* * *

><p><strong>So I am extremely out of my comfort zone with this story. Not only is a pairing that I don't normally ship (since I tend to ship exclusively yaoi couples) but this will soon have a smut scene and I have never done a heterosexual love scene.<strong>

**Please check out my story adoptions on my profile page if you have time!**

**Well, that's all for now, please review. They make me feel happy knowing someone is enjoying my stories I put out.**


End file.
